Baron
The Baron is a major antagonist in Tangled: The Series being the unseen overarching antagonist of "The Return of Strongbow" and "Big Brothers of Corona" and the main antagonist of "Beyond the Corona Walls" and "Flynnposter". He is a notorious kingpin that has a history with Flynn Rider and Lance Strongbow. He was voiced by . Personality The Baron is a treacherous, mysterious, fearsome, vengeful, murderous, sadistic and authoritative crime boss. Despite his negative traits to Flynn and Lance, he genuinely loves his daughter Stalyan, he will do everything she wants, including to marry Flynn Rider. Biography Background The Baron rules the city of Vardaros, residing in a luxurious castle with his daughter, Stalyan. He is a deeply feared member of the criminal underworld and has allied himself with other thieves such as Flynn and Lance to carry out his bidding throughout regions beyond Vardaros itself. The Baron, however, does not appear to partake in actual operations on the field. He instead spends a majority of his time at his castle, feeding his swans and wallowing in luxury. Unsurprisingly, he cannot be trusted and has betrayed his accomplices before. He, however, is not immune to being betrayed, himself—Flynn, Lance, Angry and Red are all known to have crossed the Baron at least once. He holds a special disdain for Rider who, at one point, broke Stalyan's heart by refusing to marry her. Those who cross the Baron are subjected to a slow and painful death at the bite of a venomous Kai spider he keeps in his ring. Season One The Baron is first mentioned in "The Return of Strongbow" where, eight years in the past, Weasel betrays Flynn and Lance during a royal caravan robbery. As he makes off with the goods, Weasel notes that his actions were "Baron's orders". Eight years later, Lance ropes Flynn (now going by his real name, Eugene) into robbing the Baron's treasury, which they accomplish. In "Big Brothers of Corona", the Baron sends Weasel and his goons to find and capture two young thieves who crossed him. The girls, Angry and Red, plan to steal from Corona so they may use the money to pay for travel expenses to escape the Baron's clutches. Unfortunately, Weasel finds them, though Eugene and Lance turn themselves in exchange for the girls' freedom, knowing the Baron would much prefer the heads of his two most hated adversaries. Weasel agrees, but before he can make the delivery, he and his men are defeated by Angry and Red. Season Two In "Beyond the Corona Walls", Eugene and his friends make a stop in Vardaros during their travels for resupply. Word of Eugene's arrival quickly reaches the Baron, who orders his goons to capture Eugene so to settle their feud. Eugene, Lance and Shorty are taken to the Baron's castle, where the former is interrogated by a bitter Stalyan. Stalyan reveals to still have feelings for Eugene, however, prompting the Baron to make a proposition—Eugene must keep to his original promise and marry Stalyan, or he, Lance and Shorty will perish. To get his point across, the Baron unleashes his Kai spider upon Lance and bites him under his clothes. With no other choice, Eugene agrees to marry Stalyan in exchange for the antidote from the Baron as a wedding present. During the ceremony, the wedding is crashed by Eugene's girlfriend, Rapunzel, and her accomplices—one of whom manages to free Eugene. Furious, the Baron engages in battle with Eugene, and successfully pins the latter down. As the Baron prepares to unleash his Kai spider, Shorty's clumsiness causes the spider to be startled and ends up biting the Baron, instead. Fatally infected with the spider's venom, the Baron desperately searches for the anti-venom, but it had already been stolen by Rapunzel's chameleon, Pascal, and used to cure Lance. The Baron, nevertheless, accepts his oncoming death, and tries to strike Eugene down in vengeance, but is thwarted by Rapunzel. With the battle over, Stalyan tends to her father, vowing to find more anti-venom and settle the score with Eugene afterwards. Season Three In "Flynnposter", it's revealed that the Baron not only survived, but lost everything, with Stalyan moving on. When Eugene tries to track down a thief with a very similar appearance to him who took his old identity of Flynn Rider, the Baron takes this opportunity to capture Eugene only to get the imposter, Brock Thunderstrike instead. When the Baron catches the real Eugene, he leaves both to drown and tries to crush Rapunzel with boulders. After Eugene frees Brock and he and Pascal save Eugene, Brock knocks out the Baron with Rapunzel's pan, and the Baron is finally thrown in jail for his crimes. Trivia *The Baron was an unseen character throughout all of Season 1, having only been mentioned by other characters. He did not make a physical appearance in the series until Season 2 in "Beyond the Corona Walls". **The Baron's appearance was first revealed in the book My First Year as a Princess. Gallery Navigation Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Category:Protective Criminals Category:Parents Category:Lawful Evil Category:Delusional Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Animal Cruelty Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Amoral Category:Nemesis Category:Tyrants Category:Extravagant Category:Homicidal Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Crime Lord Category:Betrayed Category:Tangled Villains Category:Imprisoned